Elementals
by Raven325
Summary: Colonello thought he was normal until every time something happens this blue flame appears. He thought he might be a something inhuman, but then he met the Arcobaleno and everything changed. He started to pulled into the world of the Elementals a rare race of people who could control flame elements. He knew this was weird, but it was either let them help him or killed. RxC
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Raven: Sorry if the prologue is weird**

 **Reborn: Weird indeed**

 **Raven: Oh shut it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _They live within us. With great determination those who have the ability can create them and thus they become a part of us. The Flames. They are an abnormal occurrence so luckily only a few are known to have them. There can be more of the same kind, but each can have their own way of fighting and are not limited to what the flames allow._

 _The people with these abilities are thought of as monster, inhuman, things that shouldn't exist in this world. So they were hunted, that is why in this day and age so little of them are known to exist and the story of flame wielders became a legend, stories told to children at night. There are 8 known flames and are classified as follow_

 _Sky, this is the harmony flame and one of the strongest. We have only seen a few meaning the sky flame is on the rare side. They are usually the leader of the group. The colour of sky is Orange_

 _Storm this is a protector type flame and is a common flame. The colour of storm is red._

 _Rain the tranquillity flame also a common flame. The colour of rain is blue._

 _Cloud this flame is said to be a drifter, they move around continuously and is also a common flame. The colour of Cloud is Purple_

 _Mist: the illusion flame. This is a mysterious flame as well an infuriating; the user has a way to escape out of any situation using only his illusion. They are said to be the hardest to find and kill also a common flame. The colour of Mist is Indigo._

 _Lightning: this flame is like a shield. It is a flame that protects the group by taking damage or the worst of an attack. They are usually at the front or hidden also common flame. The colour of lightning is Green_

 _Sun: the healer. This flame has the ability to heal and is also a common flame. The colour of Sun is Yellow_

 _The last flame is shadows. This flame is the rarest and not much is known about it. There is only one person who is known to have this element making him a target for any hunter. Reborn the leader of the Arcobaleno and no one knows what he looks like only those that follow him. This group is nearly unstoppable. We have reason to believe that this group has no Rain, Sun or Sky flame wielders which mean they have no harmony. We have hope that they will never find any of these wielders or they will become a troublesome group to deal with._

* * *

The man sighed leaning back against the chair as he finished reading the history of the flames or rather what little history they had. He then tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face before he closed his eyes

"Yes troublesome indeed"

* * *

 **Raven: Short I know, but the rest is longer**

 **Reborn: I hope so**

 **Raven: Meanie!**

 **Reborn (Smirking): Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Raven: Okay this is a new one for me so go easy**

 **Colonello: Jip any ideas as we go will be appreciated.**

 **Raven: Well on with the show**

 **Colonello: Raven does not own KHR or else it will be written with Giotto as Tsuna's dad**

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep

A loud groan travelled through the room followed by a shattering sound as the machine making the annoying, constant sounds was thrown against the other side of the room wall.

Colonello blinked his eyes opening as he turned to stare at his smashed-to-pieces-alarm, the twenty third one this month. He forced himself up with a irritated sigh to clean up the mess and get ready for work. After he was dresses and the parts of the clock cleaned from his floor he grabbed a glass of water before he had to leave. He quickly drank the content, stopping when he heard the phone ring. He placed the glass down not noticing he missed the table until he felt the glass leave his hand too fast

He turned quickly, his eyes flashing a deep blue, to grab the glass only to see it floating in the air on a blue flame. He gasped and the flame disappeared making the glass fall and shatter on the ground. This was the third time this has happened and this was not funny to him at all. It was starting to really scare him. The first time this flame appeared was when he was attacked by some drunken morons who thought he was a good catch for the night when he was on his way home through a rain storm, there were too many of them so he was over-powered. He was scared as hell when one of them held him to the ground pulling his fist back to hit him on the face. He had closed his eyes waiting for the blow but instead he heard a scream making his eyes snap open. He stared in awed horror as the rain turned one by one into blue like flames drifting around them calmly. The man then yelled to hit him till he unconscious making him flinch back and that's when the flames flared to life starting to attack them making them fall back in fear. He stood up watching the flames disappear as slowly as they came causing the rain to come crashing back on him. He shivered starting to run back to his house the blue flames disappearing to the back of his mind. Then one day it happened again making him remember that night. He had really thought it was a dream. It was when he was training in the forest with his guns at hand. He was about to shoot one of his targets but instead froze in place when the gun lit up a bright blue colour making him drop the gun quickly in fear and shock.  
He then knew this wasn't someone else, this was purely his doing. He's terrified of the flame and himself. Was he a monster or something inhuman? He was afraid that he would harm someone with this power, because he didn't know how to control it.

He sighed, his hands shaking; this strain of not knowing was too much. He grabbed his keys leaving his house never noticing the blue spear formed flame flicker out as he closed the door. He walked over to his gate and exited his garden only stopping to look up at the sky smiling slightly at the darkened clouds that covered the sky. It made him a bit happy to walk in the rain, because it cleared him mind and made all his thoughts disappear just like that. He then started to walk chuckling to himself softly as he entered the streets

"The calm before the storm" he said to himself not knowing that those words would haunt him

* * *

"Yo Emily!" he called out as he entered the small café he worked at making said woman look up with a wide smile. She's a good friend to him and usually had a spunky aura surrounding her, except when she was angry then she would become a bitch. He forgot to take out the trash last week and missed the truck, because of it he had to dodge Emily running after him with a knife in hand screaming at him. He really thought he was gonna die that day. He stared at her as she worked getting everything ready; she had beautiful brown hair that's tide up into a high pony tail. Her eyes were a bright green colour and always shined with happiness if she laughed. She really would be his type, if he was into girls that is.

"Hey, you're ten minutes early so can help with the rest please?" she asked as she started the coffee machine to make her something. Colonello watched her with an amused look in his eyes, but his attention was pulled to the door when it opened and their first customers walked in. He stood up grabbing a few menus as he headed towards them with a wide smile on his face. The five people immediately turned to him their chattering stopping.

"We just opened so sorry if we take a bit long, I'll take you to your table please follow me," he said turning away and leading them to the table that was located near the window at the back as he continued speaking "I hope you don't mind this table" he asked as he looked at them. A Chinese looking man smile and shook his head

"No this is just right" he said calmly making Colonello nod as he assessed the group. The Chinese man was wearing a red shirt and white pants that sat loosely. He was hot even if he wasn't someone he would date.

Colonello smiled as he placed the menus on the table. He silently observed them as he walked back to the front desk so he could go back and get into his uniform. His eyes unconsciously strayed to the man with the black fedora with a yellow line circling in the middle. He wore a black suit with a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath. He looked like some type of professional, but with a lazy aura surrounding him. Colonello watched as he suddenly smirked and turned his black eyes towards him making him blush and quicly look away. He heard a chuckle making him even redder. He jumped over the counter disappearing though the door leading to the kitchen

"What's wrong?" he heard Emily ask in worry "your face is so red are you sick?" she continued until she looked out the door and she smirked making Colonello take a step back in slight fear. She was a demon when it came to him liking someone

"Let me guess the guy with the fedora, an immediate like I see" she said giggling softly making him blush even more. He looked away with a meek look until he heard Emily walk away. He turned frowning when he saw her grab something from the table

"Good thing they are at your table now," she said as she turned around holding up something black "Where is your uniform?" she said and that comment made him immediately recognise what she had in her hand it was his work T-shirt. He took a few steps back as she approached with the shirt

"Emily, no" Colonello said warningly as he tried to get away, but was tackled to the ground making him let out a yelp of surprise at her force he had a feeling the customers could hear him.

"Hey! Where are you touching? Stop!" he yelled as he tried to wrestle her off of him, but his shirt was in the way since it was being pulled of and replaced by his uniform. He let out a huff of anger when she let go and pulled him up. He was about to lecture her to not undress a guy in public, but instead she quickly pushed him out of the kitchen. He had a bewildered look on his face as he looks back at the door to the kitchen. He heard the jingle go off and turned seeing new customers enter and the first group looking at him in amusement. He immediately started to guide the group to their table then returned to the first group.

"What can I get you?" he stammered still a bit embarrassed about what had transpired a few minutes ago in the kitchen which they had probably heard.

"A coffee please, as well as a tea and two soda's" the man with the fedora said in a bored tone as he stared out the window.

Colonello wrote down the orders then looked back up into amused black eyes. It seems the fedora-guy was now interested in him. He thought he saw a flash of yellow when he continued to stare at the eyes, but he shook it off as his imagination as he continued talking

"Is there anything else you would like or do you need some time" he asked as he tried to keep from looking into those black eyes that just glittered with pure sadistic amusement. The guy knew he was making Colonello flustered yet he continued. The damn hot Jerk!

"No nothing else, thank you" the Chinese looking man said with a soft smile making Colonello nod. He was about to say something else when the door banged open and a gruff looking man walked in. they man had jet black hair and if Colonello saw right his eyes where a brown colour. He wore what made it seem like he was a soldier and an office worker making Colonello confused at what his occupation was. He noticed that his customers had tensed and started to glare at the newcomer with what looked like anger and disgust. He nodded at them as he quickly went to give the order. He gave Emily the paper and headed for the man who just stared at his phone then back up in frustration

"Sir, can I get…" Colonello winced letting out muffled yelp when he was slammed into the counter cutting off what he was about to say. The man glared at him then turned back to his phone. Emily appeared at his side checking for any damage as the man finally turned his gaze to them, glaring angrily. Colonello glared right back, but then took a deep breath so he wouldn't hit the man in anger. He was lucky that he didn't lose his temper easily.

"Sir, I must ask you to leave," Colonello said as he got up, wincing at a jolt of pain went up his arm. It wasn't broken just bruised luckily "If you continue this behaviour I will call the police"

The man grunted moving pass them to take a seat at the far back of the restaurant near the window. Colonello glared at him slightly, but nodded in acceptance. He smiled at Emily to calm her down from having a fit at the man hurting him, though the smile just made he sigh and shake her head at his damage proof skin. It wasn't as damage proof as she thought when he felt the pain, but he wasn't going to leave her alone here just because of a small bruise. She smiled and moved to get to the kitchen and finish the orders she was given while he went to guide some customers to their tables and talking orders. He wasn't going to the guy at the back, because he didn't want to deal with the bastard now. He saw Emily place the first groups orders on the counter and he grabbed them walking to the group. He winced as he approached them, but was surprised when the tray was lifted up and placed on the table and everyone took their respected drinks

"We saw the way you flinched when you moved your arm after that last incident," the fedora-guy said smirking "and my name is Reborn. It's nice to meet you Colonello" his smirk grew wider when Colonello blushed a bit

"Thank you" he whispered as he tried not to look at the group "is there anything else you want to order or is this all?"

"No we are fine. We just wanted something to drink" Reborn answered in an amused tone. Colonello nodded as he grabbed the tray walking, a bit nervously, to the violent man. The man looked up when he approached and glared in anger making Colonello want to flinch at the amount of hate.

"Is there..." he started but was cut off rather rudely

"No" the man just continued to look down at his phone then back at Colonello as if telling him to leave.

Colonello narrowed his eyes and pointed to the door, making the man stare at him in confusion. Colonello was relieved he saw something that was not anger in the man's eyes, but his relief was short lived when the man glared at him again

"Then please leave. There are people who might want this table and if you aren't ordering anything then we can give them the table" he said in a forced polite tone. He looked up when the man sighed in annoyance

"Fine, I'll take a coffee" he said in an angered tone making Colonello nod and walk away, happily. He walked pass Reborn's table when he heard a gasp and turned to see a glass falling off the table. Once again his eyes flashed blue and the glass floated on a blue flame. He looked up panicked when he heard a loud growl and the man at the back got up. Reborn had a calm look on his face, but Colonello could see a bit of shock mixed into the calm black eyes. He then stood up slowly making Colonello shiver in fear thinking they might think he might be a monster. He backed away, the flame holding the glass wavered and the glass fell shattering into pieces making him jump into action. He whirled around and ran to the counter jumping over it and disappearing behind the door. He grabbed his jacket as he sped to the back door and into the rain only hearing a soft echo of his name come from the restaurant as he disappeared into the dark streets.

* * *

 **Raven: I hope this was good**

 **Colonello: You made me seem like a wimp!**

 **Raven: You got beaten up by a girl so you are, anyway R &R please**


End file.
